This invention relates to the control of an electrically driven door on a motor vehicle and specifically to manual to power control of the electrically driven door.
Electrically driven doors on a vehicle are generally known. For example, it is known to provide an electrically powered sliding door for a van in which the door is opened and closed by operation of an electric motor. Typically, operation of a switch by the vehicle operator or a passenger within the vehicle is required to initiate the power opening or closing of the sliding door. To initiate operation of the door by a person on the outside of the vehicle would require the person to first enter the vehicle or to reach into an open door in order to gain access to the switch. Alternatively, an external switch would be required on the outside of the vehicle and generally on the body of the vehicle versus the door, since the sliding door does not typically have any power supplied thereto until electrical contact is made when the door is closed. The avoidance of this external switch would be desirable.
It would be desirable to provide a means by which a person external to the vehicle may initiate powered movement of the door without requiring the addition of an external switch on the vehicle body or without requiring either entry into the vehicle or reaching into the vehicle.